Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5b + 2a}{3c + 2a} + \dfrac{c + b}{3c + 2a}$ You can assume $a,b,c \neq 0$.
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{5b + 2a + c + b}{3c + 2a}$ $k = \dfrac{6b + 2a + c}{3c + 2a}$